Ceticismo e Euforia
by Alice Mcguire
Summary: "Essa seria a minha chance de superação e de aprendizado, não voltaria a mesma de Asgard,com toda a certeza. Eu voltaria muito mais forte e com Loki ao meu lado, pronto para pertencer a S.H.I.E.L.D. Pronto para pertencer aos Vingadores."
1. Alvoroço

Aquele deveria ter sido o meu primeiro dia de férias, minhas malas e documentos estavam preparados, eu estava pronta para viajar. Fazia um bom tempo que não visitava o Brasil, e eu precisava relembrar os ótimos momentos que passei por lá, com minha família. A situação emocional que passava na época pedia a ascensão de nostalgia boa, como válvula de escape, sem contar que aquele meu descanso seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, merecido. Dois anos trabalhando na S.H.I.E.L.D. poderia ser desgastante demais, mesmo tendo paixão absoluta naquilo que fazia.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, do dia em que Nick Fury "me visitou" em Harvard e propôs o emprego de psicóloga perita em análise comportamental, eu demorei cerca de horas para assimilar aquela oferta de emprego, mesmo já tendo dito sim a ele, na mesma hora em que me ofereceu o cargo. Na verdade, demoraram cerca de meses para que a ficha caísse literalmente, pertencer àquela corporação condizia de uma responsabilidade imensa, o equilíbrio físico e mental para que eu finalmente desempenhasse minha função, exigiu alguns meses de preparo.

Analisar o comportamental dos criminosos mais procurados e temidos do mundo, apesar do perigo diário, se tornou um passatempo bem divertido a satisfatório. Presenciar a frustração daqueles homens quando eu, instintivamente "adivinhava" o que planejavam ou escondiam era a melhor parte do meu dia.

Desde muito cedo eu soube que esse era o meu caminho, e claro, ter o dom de ler mentes me fazia, ter a certeza absoluta, do que queria ser quando crescer. Pode parecer um tanto quanto trapaceiro, da minha parte, usar esse "poder" para liderar a minha função de análise, mas em minha defesa, afirmo que na maioria das vezes não precisei usar desse meu artefato para conseguir o que queria.

A psicologia por si só, desvenda os segredos da mente, o desempenhar das ações, e o motivo pelo qual, as pessoas agem de maneiras tão distintas e ao mesmo tempo tão análogas. Então, no final das contas, a minha vocação e a minha graduação se encaixavam num sistema de chave e fechadura, tendo como catalisador o meu dom de ler mentes.

Mais tarde quando Os Vingadores foram reunidos, eu fui destinada a desempenhar mais um papel: controle emocional de Bruce Banner, o Hulk. Fui eu quem o ajudei a ter discernimento de suas ações, quando se transformava naquela criatura verde. Ele sempre me reconhecia e se estabilizava emocionalmente, afinal de contas, 22 anos o "aguentando" como irmão mais velho tinha de ter suas vantagens uma hora ou outra.

Antes que eu pudesse sair de casa e ir ao aeroporto, o meu bendito celular tocou. Nunca odiei tanto ouvir a voz de Bono ecoando pelos cantos do meu apartamento.

"- Alice, precisamos de você urgente!" Disse o agente Phil Coulson com a entonação de voz alterada.

"- O que aconteceu?" Perguntei um pouco preocupada com aquela ligação surpresa.

"-Tony precisa de você na torre Stark, agora!" Ordenou ele antes do sinal tornar impossível o resto da conversa.

Mesmo não tendo ouvido o que, de fato, tinha acontecido, fui ao encontro de Tony o mais rápido que pude. Um pressentimento de receio atingiu o meu sistema nervoso, que rapidamente organizou sinapses que alertariam todo o meu corpo, por intermédio da ansiedade. A aflição de não saber o que tinha acontecido tornou tudo muito mais incomodo.

Assim que saí com meu carro da garagem avistei a rua, a cidade estava um caos. Carros capotados, pessoas correndo para se abrigar e seres mecânicos tenebrosos voando pelo céu, estávamos em plena invasão alienígena e ninguém tinha me avisado. Toda aquela situação só poderia significar uma coisa...eu tinha o sono mais pesado do que o martelo de Thor. Como não percebi que a 3º guerra mundial tinha tido o seu estopim, bem debaixo dos meus olhos?

Imediatamente iniciei a trajetória até Tony. A velocidade que cheguei foi absurda, me senti em um racha de carros ilegais, as colisões com outros veículos chegavam a ser evitadas por milímetros de distância, por milésimos de segundos. Minha adrenalina ao limite tinha bloqueado qualquer percepção de que agir daquela maneira se igualava a uma loucura suicida, mas quando se trabalha como agente da S.H.I.E.L.D., essas percepções permanecem em ostracismo pelo bem mútuo, a famosa frase: "Um por todos e todos por um" sempre seria a filosofia chave daquela corporação.

Quando, finalmente pisei no andar superior da Stark tudo o que consegui ver foram destroços e o Homem de Ferro atirado no chão, com a respiração sobrecarregada, olhando para alguém que estava fora de meu campo visual.

Ligeiramente entrei em sua mente.

Um deus de Asgard, metido a besta, tinha decidido se apoderar de nosso planeta, a fim de compensar o fracasso por não ter conseguido o trono de seu próprio mundo, e precisavam de mim para entrar em sua mente, e de alguma forma enrolá-lo, até que Hulk chegasse ao local e acabasse com aquela palhaçada.

O pior de toda aquela situação não era a tentativa de dominação universal, não! As minhas férias estavam oficialmente arruinadas, nenhum aeroporto funcionaria com dezenas de aliens mecânicos sobrevoando os céus da cidade e se não do mundo. Estragar os planos daquele deus chamado Loki, seria uma de minhas maiores satisfações profissionais, e se não pessoais.

Entrei na mente do vilão, mas não consegui colher nada que pudesse usar contra ele, sua mente era um emaranhado de ideias controversas e de visões subliminares, ao mesmo tempo em que focava o presente, atacar o Homem de Ferro, idealizava o futuro, o cobiçado triunfo. Parecia até que ele tinha o poder de reservar as memórias e ideias restantes num departamento obscuro que somente ele tinha acesso.

Para desatar todos àqueles nós eu precisaria de um bom tempo, e naquele momento, tempo era tudo o que eu não tinha. Então, já que não poderia usar o meu dom, a força bélica e muito menos a física contra ele, decidi usar de uma arma muito mais poderosa do que os três itens anteriores, jogaria com a carta da vaidade.

Corri ao encontro do Homem de Ferro e me agachei virada totalmente para ele, fingi que não sabia que Loki também estava no local.

"- Você está bem Tony?" Perguntei preocupada fitando o olhar apenas nele.

Antes de qualquer resposta senti uma pontada em minhas costas, e apesar do desconforto não me machucou. Era Loki apontando aquele cetro mágico para me ameaçar.

"- Humana ridícula, saia da minha frente." Ouvi a voz áspera dele com rancor.

Eu lentamente me levantei e o encarei. Em minha mente um filme rodou por curiosidade, era eu voando no pescoço dele, o fazendo se arrepender da ideia idiota de ter arruinado as minhas férias e de usar aquela roupa ridícula que o fazia parecer um cavaleiro do zodíaco.

"- São Giovanni Street, você não é o deus de Asgard?" Perguntei simulando deslumbre e admiração.

Loki demonstrou plena satisfação, com o fascínio, que eu manifestei ao encará-lo. O seu individualismo soberbo, o impediu de interceptar que tudo não passava de uma cena, e como eu conseguia controlar os meus pensamentos, assim como ele, ao ler minha mente se enganaria ao achar que eu realmente estava surpresa com a sua presença. Deuses e seus egos inflados. Tão típico.

Ele abaixou o cetro na mesma hora, como se o meu deslumbre o fizesse repensar no que tinha previsto para mim. Nessa hora eu cheguei a uma conclusão bem óbvia: se eu permanecesse naquele jogo, ganharia.

"- Eu sou sua fã e – fiz uma breve pausa – não acredito que estou tendo a honra de te ver – eu frisei o olhar no rosto dele e dei minha cartada final – você é muito mais bonito do que eu imaginava que fosse". Tentei ser o mais sedutora que pude, mas a vontade incontrolável de rir da cara dele me impediu de tornar a cena ainda mais completa.

"- A minha beleza não deveria te impressionar, eu sou um deus como você mesma deve saber" Afirmou ele com um sorriso largo e pretensioso.

Stark morria de rir por dentro, não sei como Loki não percebeu que tudo não passava de um drama, e que o palhaço da história era ele.

"- Eu posso te tocar?" Perguntei dissimuladamente estendendo a minha mão no sentido dele.

Foi nessa hora que eu me dei conta da profissional exemplar e da atriz excelente que era, deveria ter ganhado o papel principal de algum filme de Martin Scorsese por aquela minha atuação. Sabia que se a minha carreira de psicóloga não desse certo, poderia virar atriz.

"- Jure lealdade a mim e eu darei o que você precisa." Afirmou com um sorriso malicioso.

"- Claro, meu senhor." Afirmei já me agachando.

Tony se levantou lentamente e fingindo estar me impedindo de fazer uma loucura, me repreendeu:

"- Você está louca! Ele é o inimigo, você não pode se juntar a ele."

"- Me deixe em paz, eu não posso perder a oportunidade de mostrar o meu respeito por ele." Disse eu fingindo estar nervosa com Tony.

"- Você vai nos trair por causa dele?" Perguntou parecendo não acreditar em minhas palavras.

"- Sabe quando eu vou ter a chance de ver o Thor de novo?" Perguntei o mais séria que pude.

"- Esse não é o Thor, é o Loki." Afirmou ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"- Quem?" Perguntei com desdém.

"-Loki, irmão de Thor." Disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

"- Thor tem um irmão?" Perguntei fingindo surpresa.

Tony cobriu a boca, se virou para mim e disse:

"- É que ele é adotado."

Fiz o mesmo gesto e afirmei sem pudor algum:

"-Deve ser por isso que ninguém sabe quem ele é."

"- Sua meretriz imunda – Loki apontou o cetro em meu sentido - eu vou tornar o seu pior pesadelo realidade, vou obrigar a te matarem lentamente e intimamente, até que você esteja aos meus pés clamando por sobrevivência e misericórdia." Gritou ele com ódio.

Naquele instante percebi que Hulk estava quase ao nosso alcance, faltava segundos para ele estar na torre Stark. Então, como estratégia, fingi que tinha me ofendido com aquelas palavras e comecei a chorar falsamente no ombro de Tony, que olhou para o deus e disse:

"-Você não deveria ter dito isso, o irmão dela vai querer tirar satisfações com você."

"-Já chega! Vocês são todos inferiores a mim, eu sou um deus criaturas ridículas, nenhum de vocês pode me deter." Gritou Loki nervoso.

Toda a minha frustração, de não ter ido para o Brasil, se tornou nula diante da cena que estava prestes a presenciar. Hulk que já estava no local, agarrou Loki e o jogou de um lado para o outro, como se o deus fosse uma marionete sem vida e não pudesse, ao menos, se defender.

Admirei a cena com um sorriso largo no rosto, retirei um pacote de jujubas, que estavam no bolso de minha jaqueta, e ofereci a Tony.

"-Eu deveria ter feito pipoca." Disse o Homem de Ferro pegando o doce sem desgrudar os olhos do massacre.

"- Por que não fez? Esse final era inevitável" Disse o repreendendo.

"-Por um momento eu achei que ele fosse nos derrotar" Afirmou ele sério.

"- Sério mesmo?" Perguntei desconfiada.

Stark gargalhou e respondeu:

"- Não."

Voltamos a admirar o desfecho da luta entre Hulk e Loki.

"-Deus fraco." Disse Hulk após ter massacrado o deus e o ter deixado estirado no chão.

"-Alguém trouxe pipoca?" Perguntou Tony ao ver que todos os vingadores tinham acabado de chegar.

Thor se aproximou com pressa e disse levantando Loki do chão:

"-É hora de levar meu irmão à Asgard, para ser julgado."

Não era preciso ter o dom, de ler mentes, para perceber que Thor desejava que toda aquela confusão tivesse um ultimato rapidamente. Era uma vergonha para ele ter de repreender o próprio irmão, e admitir uma falha de moral vinda de um integrante do próprio povo. Era muito difícil para o herói aceitar toda aquela situação conturbada.

"- E volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas tão fartas, o osso ruído e o rabo entre as patas." Cantarolei fazendo a coreografia da peça sem perceber que olhavam para mim.

"- Você não cansa de ser estranha?" Debochou Tony.

"- Nossa, como você é sem coração – fiz uma pausa dramática – eu nem deveria estar aqui, não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu estou de férias." Afirmei como se fosse um absurdo eu estar lá. Pensando bem, era um absurdo sim, eu estar lá. Eu estava de férias e trabalhando.

"- Não mais. Suas férias estão revogadas até segunda ordem." Disse Nick Fury que acabara de chegar.

"- Isso tudo porque eu te dei um papagaio e uma perna de madeira no Natal?" Perguntei ofendida.

"- Não, porque o seu trabalho é estar à disposição à S.H.I.E.L.D. sempre, você ganha para isso." Afirmou ele sério.

"-Nossa, que grosseria" Disse fingindo estar ofendida.

"- Eu vou levá-lo agora, a justiça de meu povo não vai deixá-lo impune de seus erros, podem ter certeza." Afirmou Thor segurando o instrumento cósmico que os fariam ser transportados para o planeta natal.

Antes que pudessem sumir de vista, Loki me encarou com desprezo. Aquele olhar antipático provocou uma comoção de alerta em todos os meus sentidos, como um aviso de perigo. A afronta visual significava que a nossa desavença não tinha terminado por ali. Haveria volta. Haveria vingança!

Por mais bizarro que parecesse, eu queria não estar enganada perante aquele meu pressentimento. Dentre tantos criminosos ele tinha sido o primeiro a me causar aquele sentimento ruim de temor, e eu precisava, de qualquer maneira, superar aquela minha fraqueza. Eu encarei a ameaça como um desafio e não como uma preocupação. Sabia que, o orgulho polido daquele deus nórdico, o faria querer voltar e tirar satisfações comigo, e seria a minha chance de superar aquela falha emocional.

"-Você está bem?" Perguntou Capitão América preocupado.

"-Por que eu não estaria Steve?" Perguntei sorrindo.

"- Não sei, parece que você está em outro mundo." Respondeu ele sorrindo de volta.

"- Talvez eu esteja " Pensei.

**O orgulho é a consciência (certa ou errada) do nosso próprio mérito; a vaidade, a consciência (certa ou errada) da evidência do nosso próprio mérito para os outros. Um homem pode ser orgulhoso sem ser vaidoso, pode ser ambas as coisas, vaidoso e orgulhoso, pode ser — pois tal é a natureza humana — vaidoso sem ser orgulhoso. É difícil à primeira vista compreender como podemos ter consciência da evidência do nosso mérito para os outros, sem a consciência do nosso próprio mérito. Se a natureza humana fosse racional, não haveria explicação alguma. Contudo, o homem vive a princípio uma vida exterior, e mais tarde uma interior; a noção de efeito precede, na evolução da mente, a noção de causa interior desse mesmo efeito. O homem prefere ser exaltado por aquilo que não é, a ser tido em menor conta por aquilo que é.**

**É a vaidade em ação.**

**(Fernando Pessoa - Da literatura europeia)**


	2. Missão Loki

A invasão alienígena, comandada por Loki, permaneceria como foco principal de discussões e planejamento na S.H.I.E.L.D. por um bom tempo. A ameaça tinha tomado proporções colossais de caos, e Nick Fury não se conformava com a situação, mesmo tendo vencido a batalha. Para ele, o confronto deveria ter sido limitado desde o inicio, desde o primeiro momento em que teve contato com o vilão.

Aquela insatisfação sistemática, apesar de custosa, não alcançou o posto de preocupações de Fury. Um assunto bem mais apreensivo tinha sido colocado como foco de suas inquietações: o que existia por de trás de todo aquele pandemônio, ou melhor, quem estava por de trás de todo aquele tumulto.

O líder tinha a certeza de que, aquele plano de dominação universal não tinha sido obra individual do asgardiano, alguém bem mais poderoso tinha o auxiliado naquele ataque. Prova disso era, a de que, Loki mantinha em sua posse, uma arma de potência imensurável: uma joia do infinito, a gema de coloração azul armazenada no cetro do irmão de Thor.

Essa joia do infinito, em específico, tem como poder a concessão de controle mental, pensamentos e sonhos de qualquer ser existente. Esse era o motivo, pelo qual, ele tinha conseguido liderar e controlar não somente o Gavião Arqueiro, mas também muitos dos agentes da corporação.

A lenda relata que, em nosso Universo existem sete desses artigos, cada qual com o seu poder peculiar. O líder não tinha consciência do poder de todas as joias e muito menos onde se encontravam, mas sabia que esses artefatos, de imenso poder cósmico, em uníssono poderiam conceder o poder de controle do universo ao portador. Esse era o seu maior temor, saber que alguém poderia auferir desse poder imenso e até insuperável.

Diante de inúmeras incertezas, o comandante se sustentava em uma tese: aquela invasão tinha sido apenas um aviso, um prenúncio da real guerra que afligiria a Terra, e por que não o Universo. O opositor, no caso, deveria enxergar aquela batalha como um esboço de seu real plano, além do aproveito de poder medir a força de embate dos Vingadores.

O comandante precisava estar preparado para o pior. Todos precisavam estar preparados para o pior.

Nick Fury me chamou em sua sala e sem abordar muitos detalhes, anunciou que eu participaria de uma missão importantíssima para a corporação.

"-Nós precisamos de você para tratar de um caso muito especial, Alice" Afirmou ele com precisão.

"-E de quem estamos falando, chefe?" Fui clara e direta na pergunta.

"-Loki." Respondeu ele sem rodeio algum.

"- Loki?" Perguntei inconformada.

"- Precisamos de você para analisar se Loki pode ser confiável ou não" Disse ele.

"-Eu não preciso de nenhuma análise para te dar a certeza, de que ele não é nem um pouco confiável." Afirmei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

E de fato, a minha conclusão era a mais óbvia e certeira de todas. Como que, alguém que apunhalou a própria família pelas costas, tentou estabelecer uma monarquia infundada por pura vaidade, e até tinha causado a morte de dezenas de pessoas, poderia ter seus valores morais levados a sério? Poderia ter a virtude de lealdade a alguma coisa, ou a alguém?

Loki era conhecido como o deus da mentira e da trapaça, então como haveria a possibilidade de alguém, com esses preceitos, ser considerado confiável? Nem mesmo Carl Jung ou Freud poderiam ter chegado a alguma conclusão divergente da minha, sem sombra de dúvidas.

"- Quem teve essa ideia genial?" Perguntei, ainda não acreditando na pauta daquele assunto.

"-Eu não gosto de admitir, mas precisamos dele." Afirmou Nick com amargura em suas palavras.

"- Para quê?" Perguntei curiosa.

"-Eu não posso revelar o motivo." Respondeu ele secamente.

"- Ótimo, eu faço parte de um plano que, nem ao menos, sei do que se trata." Afirmei inconformada.

"- Não é uma questão de confiança, eu preciso manter o máximo de sigilo nesse caso." Explicou ele ainda secamente.

"- Oras, eu posso muito bem entrar em sua mente e descobrir tudo." Disse sorrindo.

"- Eu sei que você não faria isso." Disse ele com um enorme sorriso na cara.

"– Ok, então como vai funcionar o plano, vocês vão mantê-lo em alguma cela daqui da S.H.I.E.L.D. ou coisa assim?" Perguntei.

"- Não, você vai residir em Asgard por um ano e nesse período vai analisar Loki em seu dia a dia." Respondeu Nick.

"-Um ano todo?" Perguntei impressionada.

"-Em Asgard um ano representa um mês para nós, saiba disso." Explicou ele.

"-Mesmo assim, um ano vai ser tempo suficiente para ele arquitetar a minha morte e me transformar em purê de Alice – fiz uma pausa - ou você acha que ele não vai se lembrar, de que fui eu, quem acabou com os planos dele?" Perguntei.

"-Você sabe que Loki ajudou Thor..." Explicou ele, antes de ser interrompido por mim.

"- Aposto que ele teve um motivo controverso para ajudar o irmão, até o tonto do Thor sabe disso." Disse eu indignada.

"- Ao contrário, Thor acredita na ajuda sincera do irmão" Nick disse esperançoso.

"- E você chefe, acredita nessa papagaiada?" Perguntei cruzando os meus braços.

"- Essa resposta é você quem vai me dar, ao analisá-lo nesse período" Respondeu secamente.

"- Boa resposta." Disse eu levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"- Voltando ao assunto, você vai se hospedar no palácio real de Odin durante esse tempo, todos já estão ciente da sua missão e de acordo com a sua acomodação." Explicou ele.

"-Todos estão de acordo, menos Loki." Disse ainda com os braços cruzados.

"-Thor vai estar ao seu lado para quando você precisar de alguma coisa" Afirmou ele.

"- É... foi bom ter te conhecido Nick Fury." Disse eu em deboche.

"- Eu confio em você, e sei que fará o impossível para trazê-lo para o nosso lado." Disse ele fitando o olhar ao meu.

"- Minha missão não era apenas analisar se ele pode ser confiável ou não?" Perguntei com ironia.

"- Leia entre as entrelinhas Alice." Respondeu Nick rapidamente.

"- Se nem mesmo a família conseguiu ajudá-lo, quem sou eu para fazer isso?" Perguntei incomodada com toda a situação.

"- Uma ótima profissional que tem a confiança da corporação inteira" Respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"- Acha que consegue me comprar com essas palavras?" Perguntei sorrindo.

"-Acho." Respondeu ele rapidamente.

"-O povo daqui é abusado mesmo, vou te falar uma coisa" Disse eu fingindo estar revoltada.

"- Não importa o que aconteça Alice, eu preciso que você entenda – ele fez uma pausa - nós precisamos de Loki ao nosso lado." Finalizou com precisão.

As palavras e olhar de Fury, me fizeram ter a certeza de que, a minha missão tinha a obrigação de ser concluída com sucesso, em pleno hesito. Não importa o que me custasse, eu não poderia nem ao menos pensar em falhar!

Aquela seria, de longe, a tarefa mais difícil que eu enfrentaria, e o desafio mais excitante também. Desde aquele dia na Torre Stark, eu desejei dar a Loki uma chance de revidar, e assim poder superar, a sensação de temor, que senti ao olhar para ele.

Eu sabia que, ao conviver com o vilão, os meus dias se tornariam desafios constantes, ele tentaria a todo custo tornar a minha vida em um verdadeiro inferno, mas eu não desistiria de mostrar a mim mesma e a ele, o quanto posso ser superior às minhas falhas e aos testes que ele aplicaria contra as minhas próprias fraquezas.

Essa seria a minha chance de superação e de aprendizado, não voltaria a mesma de Asgard, voltaria muito mais forte e com Loki ao meu lado, pronto para pertencer a S.H.I.E.L.D. Pronto para pertencer aos Vingadores.

Quando sai da sala de Nick Fury, Capitão América apressadamente veio ao meu encontro.

"- É uma loucura você ir para lá." Afirmou ele revoltado com a situação.

"- Como você sabe disso?" Perguntei curiosa.

"- Houve uma reunião mais cedo, com os Vingadores, a respeito dessa missão, e a maioria concordou em colocar você no caso." Explicou Steve.

"- E ele contou o motivo da missão?" Perguntei curiosa.

"-Não, ele quis manter sigilo – ele fez uma pausa e se aproximou de mim - talvez eu devesse ir junto, para te proteger" Afirmou ele preocupado comigo.

"- Relaxa, você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim" Disse tentando amenizar aquela situação constrangedora.

"-Eu nunca iria querer me livrar de você." Disse se aproximando um pouco mais de mim.

"-É... eu acho que devo ir agora, eu vou para Asgard amanhã e tenho que arrumar minhas malas, preparar algumas coisas, comprar bastante chocolate para levar. Provavelmente lá eles não tenham isso, e com toda a certeza eu vou precisar de chocolate, por que a vontade de socar a cara do Loki vai ser imensa e eu não vou poder fazer isso. Ética profissional" Disse me afastando dele.

"-Não sei se o Nick já te disse isso, mas você vai levar um comunicador com você, já foi testado pelo Thor, qualquer problema que você tiver, é só nos chamar." Afirmou ele sem se mexer do lugar.

"- Ele já me passou todo o procedimento técnico, precisando eu chamo vocês" Me virei e sumi do campo visual do Capitão América.

Eu sempre me sentia a pessoa mais detestável do mundo quando tratava Steve daquela maneira tão fria. Ter me envolvido naquela bolha anti pretendentes, me impedia de pensar em ter um relacionamento novamente com alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse o homem dos sonhos de qualquer garota.

Meu lado racional tinha assumido as rédeas da situação, e criado uma barreira compacta que me impedia de enxergar uma vida afora de minhas desilusões, como um mecanismo de defesa infalível. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que nunca mais amaria ninguém novamente, já tinha tido o suficiente e não queria fraquejar mais uma vez.

O meu orgulho seria o meu maior aliado, com ele eu sabia que não cederia tão fácil a qualquer nova tentativa de gostar de alguém. E se por acaso acabasse criando interesse por alguém, ele, o orgulho, me impediria de criar qualquer ilusão de final feliz.

O remate de que ficaria sozinha, não me amedrontava. Aprendi que, por vezes, estar solitária poderia ser o fechar de cortinas mais sábio de todos.

**...Faça com que a solidão não me destrua.**

**Faça com que minha solidão me sirva de companhia.**

**Faça com que eu tenha a coragem de me enfrentar.**

**Faça com que eu saiba ficar com o nada e mesmo assim **

**Me sentir como se estivesse plena de tudo...**

**( Clarice Lispector - Fragmento de : Um Sopro de Vida...Pulsações )**

O dia seguinte tinha chegado, eu iria para Asgard naquela manhã. Todos estavam reunidos na Torre Stark para a despedida, o local seria ponto de partida para o outro mundo e Thor já estava pronto para me levar.

"- Alice, qualquer problema é só nos chamar, não se esqueça." Afirmou Bruce com total preocupação.

"- Não se preocupe maninho, eu vou ficar bem." Respondi com um abraço bem longo e apertado.

Bruce se sentia muito desconfortável com toda aquela situação. Saber que a irmã caçula teria de assumir a responsabilidade de conviver com um vilão, da relevância de Loki, o deixava muito preocupado. Meu irmão acreditava em mim, não somente como pessoa, mas também como profissional, ele sabia que eu não me influenciaria pela moral paradoxal do asgardiano e/ou muito menos desistiria da minha incumbência.

Na verdade, o grande impasse era o de Bruce ainda me tratar com o mesmo zelo de quando eu era criança. Quando eu passei a ser parte da nossa família, ele se nomeou ao cargo de meu protetor, não importa o que acontecesse, ele sempre estaria lá por mim, e ter a consciência de que eu estaria "sozinha" longe dele, o fazia se sentir incapaz.

"-Claro que ela vai ficar bem, eu ensinei uma tática infalível de sedução que vai deixar Loki louquinho por ela." Zombou Stark antes de me dar um abraço de despedidas.

"- Uma tática de sedução?" Perguntou o Capitão América, indignado.

"- Ele está brincando, Steve." Eu afirmei dando um abraço nele também.

"- Essa ideia do Stark não é ruim, se eu soubesse dessa missão antes teria te dado algumas dicas." Afirmou a Viúva Negra se aproximando para se despedir.

"- Eu não sei seduzir nem um boneco de posto de gasolina." Expliquei a cumprimentando.

"- Mas bem que ele acreditou que você era uma fã." Comentou o Gavião Arqueiro me cumprimentando também.

"- Ninguém vai seduzir ninguém." Afirmou Bruce um pouco nervoso.

"- Calmo grande, nós estamos apenas nos descontraindo." Afirmou Tony colocando um dos braços em volta do meu irmão.

"- É Bruce, você acha mesmo que eu ia querer ficar com um tonto como aquele – olhei para Thor – não é nada pessoal, viu colega." Disse eu tentando me explicar.

"- Tudo bem, eu não me importo." Disse Thor sorrindo.

"- Então já está na hora de vocês irem para Asgard, qualquer inconveniente é só acionar o controle que eu te dei e – Nick me abraçou – boa sorte."

"- Manda um abraço para a Pepper por mim, Tony." Disse para Stark, que pegou um aparelho do bolso e me deu.

"-O que é isso?" Perguntei eu.

Ele apertou um dos botões do objeto e a imagem de Pepper se projetou bem na minha frente, era uma mensagem de despedidas.

"- Minha flor, eu queria estar aí me despedindo de você pessoalmente, mas como estou em uma viagem de negócios pelo Japão, não daria tempo de te encontrar, e você sabe que eu não sou boa me despedindo, por isso não te liguei também, e pedi para o Tony te mostrar essa mensagem – ela fez uma pausa um pouco emocionada – eu estou muito orgulhosa da pessoa que você se tornou, e tenho certeza de que a sua mãe, e a sua família, também estariam muito orgulhosos de você – ela fez outra pausa - eu sou muito sortuda de ter uma afilhada como você e tenho certeza que nós passaremos por tudo isso bem. Fique com Deus querida, e boa viagem" Encerrou Pepper.

Pepper, apesar de não ter nenhum vínculo familiar comigo e com Bruce, sempre fez parte da nossa família. Ela e a nossa mãe se conheceram quando eram crianças, e desde o primeiro dia, em que se apresentaram, juraram amizade eterna.

Potts foi a escolhida para ser minha madrinha, e de alguma forma, minha segunda mãe. Ela sempre estava pronta para me ajudar, fosse para jogar conversa fora, ou e até mesmo para passar uma noite toda vendo filmes trashs de terror e comendo muito besteira, quando eu estava triste ou de tpm.

Minha madrinha e Tony sempre estiveram presentes em nossas festas comemorativas de fim de ano, e em nossos aniversários. Stark sempre me dava os melhores presentes, e também me ensinava a pregar as melhores pegadinhas nos outros, apesar dele não ser o meu padrinho legítimo, eu o considerava como se fosse.

"- Eu posso levar isso comigo?" Perguntei para ele.

"- Claro que pode." Respondeu e me deu um segundo abraço.

Enfim, dei uma última olhada em todos que estavam naquele local e me despedi pela última vez. Durante esses anos trabalhando na S.H.I.E.L.D eu sabia que tinha ganhado uma segunda família, e sabia que tinha de honrar a confiança que eles depositavam em mim. Então, mais uma vez estabeleci a mim mesma que somente voltaria aquele lugar com a minha missão concluída em hesito.

Thor me deu todas as instruções da viagem que faríamos até Asgard, seríamos "tele transportados" com a ajuda de Mjölnir, o martelo poderoso do deus.

Eu tive de agarrá-lo com toda a força que eu tinha, e quando a trajetória foi iniciada, me senti em um elevador de parque de diversões, com a potência elevada ao infinito. A força resultante era tão corpulenta que consegui sentir cada átomo de meu corpo ser carregado individualmente, eu não conseguia nem ao menos, pensar em tentar abrir meus olhos.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino, ainda senti meu corpo sendo elevado por frações de segundos, por causa da inércia de movimento, e além daquilo, ainda demorou mais alguns segundos para eu ter a consciência de que já estava no local.

Abri meus olhos vagarosamente e me deparei com o palácio real de Odin. Enfim, estava em Asgard!


End file.
